Snot Put
|description = Pick, lick and flick your way to success getting the maximum distance! }} Snot Put was released in 2008. In the game, the player tries to throw a droplet of snot as far as possible. This game, along with twelve other games, was made a distributable game on August 25th, 2011, and was one of the first distributable games. Controls - Pick up snot, move in circular motion, let go to send flying Gameplay The player has to grab a snot that drops out of a metal nose, and fling it as far as possible. The game shows how far the player flung the snot, their highest score, and how far they flung the snot on their previous turn. Strategy To get the highscore on this minigame, it is all about the throw. The player needs to get lots of momentum, also known as speed, and height to compliment the speed. There are three throws, clockwise, counter-clockwise, and straight. First is the clockwise throw, which is mainly speed-based. To make a clockwise throw, spin the snot in a clockwise circle; one that is not too small, but not hitting the walls. Let go when the snot is at the peak of top-right in the spin. Next is the counter-clockwise throw. It works the same way as a clockwise throw, but going counter-clockwise, as the name implies. Let go at the peak of bottom-right. This style focuses on height, but is not very effective, as there is little speed to go with it. The last style is the straight throw. To achieve it, make a left and right motion diagonally. Let go at the peak of the right of the screen. This one is based open both height and momentum, but lacks control; it is best to use this method with trial and error. Note that there may be other styles, but these three are the basics. Flags *'Red flag:' - The red flag represents the farthest throw in the player's current game. *'Blue flag:' - The blue flag represents the last throw by the player. *'Yellow flag:' - The yellow flag represents the farthest throw ever by any player who has ever played the game. *'Purple flags:' - The ten purple flags represent the top ten farthest throws of any player who has ever played the game. Beta content Snot Put contains some unused text with the same font as used text, along with what is presumably placeholder, unused text from Dirk Valentine, unused text from Go Go UFO, and a recurring unused backwards slash that is not used in any Nitrome game and is continually showing up unused in several other Nitrome games. Of unused text pertaining to Snot Put's regular font, an unused period (.) and exclamation mark (!) are present. Of unused text pertaining to Go Go UFO, there is the text for a comma/apostrophe (,), starting ( and ending bracket ), short hyphen (-), and a plus sign. Of unused text pertaining to Dirk Valentine, there is a forward slash (/), quotation mark ("), short hyphen (-), and a British Pound symbol (£). The other unused text in the game relating to Snot Put is a placeholder image that reads "insert name". SP1.png|The unused exclamation mark SP2.png|The unused period File:GGU5.png|Unused recurring backwards slash that is not used in any game File:GGU7.png|Unused Go Go UFO comma/apostrophe File:GGU10.png|Unused Go Go UFO starting bracket File:GGU9.png|Unused Go Go UFO ending bracket File:GGU6.png|Unused Go Go UFO plus sign File:GGU1.png|Unused Dirk Valentine forward slash File:GGU2.png|Unused Dirk Valentine quotation marks File:DV4.png|Unused Dirk Valentine short hyphen File:GGU3.png|Unused Dirk Valentine British Pound symbol (£) File:SP3.png|Unused "insert name" image, likely placeholder text Trivia *For the help pages, Mutiny uses the same text as Snot Put. *The beginning of the music is similar to the game music from Mallet Mania. *The game is similar to Blast RPG because both of the games are aiming games, although Blast RPG has more enemies and hazards. *The game's name is a pun on the sport shot put. *This is the first game with music composed by Dave Cowen. References Category:Games Category:Snot Put series Category:2008 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Arcade games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games